<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Nobody Else by elliebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228970">And Nobody Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird'>elliebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to the Tumblr anon who said "It would make my day if you wrote about Charlie getting fingered."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Nobody Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 24 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "anal play" from <a href="https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost">this list</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to finger me or just sit there like an asshole?” </p><p>Owen’s so startled by the sound of his own, sharp laughter in the otherwise quiet room he pulls the neck of his t-shirt up over his face to stifle the sound. Not that it matters - they’re the only two in the apartment. </p><p>Sex with Charlie is fucking fun. It’s a little ridiculous, a little intense and sexy as hell. </p><p>Charlie’s watching him like he’s trying to decide between “offended” and “amused.” He settles on some mix of the two, his brow furrowed and the corner of his mouth ticked up. It might be cute if not for the incongruity of it with his pink pebbled nipples and his erection jutting up and leaking pre-come on his belly. </p><p>Charlie has a master’s degree in How to be a Dick. If things are too serious or uncomfortable, he’ll make a joke - usually inappropriate. He flirts like a ten-year-old, throwing sticks and water. He thinks farts and belches are hilarious. Owen is not entirely sure why he likes him so fucking much. </p><p>But he does. Charlie’s enthusiasm - about life, music, nature - is contagious. He’s genuinely hilarious, cares about causes and people outside of him self and no one has ever made Owen feel as accepted for being himself as Charlie. </p><p>“You’re not even listening,” Charlie nudges Owen’s thigh with his foot. Owen catches him by the ankle before he ends up with the imprint of Charlie’s heel on his balls.</p><p>“I’m listening,” Owen says. He rubs his thumb along the bone that juts out above Charlie’s foot. “I like that you’re impatient,” he drops Charlie’s leg, “to get your ass played with.” Owen can give as good as he gets, especially where Charlie’s concerned. </p><p>Charlie huffs like a prima donna. “Then get on with it,” he waves his hand and Owen finds this whole thing weirdly sexy and endearing. </p><p>“Have you even had fingers up your ass?” Owen asked him after the third time Charlie asked for it, several weeks ago when Owen was jerking them both off while Charlie made noise, satisfied to let Owen do all the work. </p><p>“Just my own,” Charlie admitted and came all over Owen’s thigh. </p><p>Owen has a brand new bottle of lube - expensive shit he bought online after doing <i>research</i> for close to an hour. Charlie has decided he wants Owen to “put your fingers in me while you suck my dick,” which was hot in the moment and makes Owen grin when he replays it in his head. </p><p>They made out for close to an hour before Owen presented Charlie with the lube and said, “want to try it out?” </p><p>Now Charlie’s completely naked, Owen’s uncomfortably hard and still in his underwear and t-shirt. The view is fucking nice. Charlie has a sexy, compact body. His thighs are strong and defined, his belly flat, his hips narrow. </p><p>“Give me a pillow,” Owen says. </p><p>Charlie grabs for one not being used. “Lift up,” Owen instructs and shoves the pillow underneath Charlie’s hips. Like this, it puts Charlie on display. “Nice,” Owen grins. “You look like a star.” </p><p>Charlie’s face is pink but he gives Owen his best Blue Steel. The effect - sweat in his hair, his dick at attention, his lips pursed - is right out of Owen’s wet dreams. Charlie is just <i>really</i> hot. </p><p>Owen snaps open the lube, dumps some unceremoniously on his fingers and wraps his palm around Charlie. </p><p>“Don’t, <i>fuck</i>,” Charlie gasps, hips coming off the bed, shoulders hunched. “You dick,” he half laughs, “don’t make me come.” </p><p>Owen’s grinning. God, he loves this. He folds himself in half to mouth an apologetic kiss to the head, a bead of pre-come waiting for him. He licks at it, pleasure curling through him. </p><p>Charlie huffs and pushes half-heartedly at Owen. “I swear, if I come before you get your fingers in me, I’m going to kill you.” </p><p>Owen beams at him. He can’t help it. Charlie is just so Charlie. Ridiculous. Adorable. “So romantic,” Owen says. With his eyes on Charlie’s, he reaches down and rubs a slick finger at Charlie’s hole. </p><p>Charlie responds by doing his best to unhinge his hips, splaying his thighs wide. It’s stupid that it’s as hot as it is. Owen uses his free hand to pour more lube, purposely letting some slide down Charlie’s balls, getting his fingers slick and slippery. Owen rubs the pad of one finger over Charlie’s puckered hole, gently petting him, urging him to relax and let him in. Owen drags his eyes down, watching himself coax Charlie. After several moments of quiet, just the sound of their shallow breaths, Owen can sense Charlie begin to relax. </p><p>He pushes in and nearly blacks out. Charlie’s fucking tight. Makes sense, of course, given how little of this he’s done. But he’s just not prepared for the clench of muscle around his finger, the way Charlie sighs like he’s coming undone, doing his best to let Owen in. </p><p>“C’mon,” Charlie grunts under his breath. “Give me another.” </p><p>Owen ignores him. Mostly because having Charlie laid out for him like this, at his mercy, is something he’s not taking for granted. It’s a furnace, Charlie’s hole gripping his finger. Owen fucks him a couple of times, sliding his finger in and out, the tip crooked because according to his research, that’s supposed to feel good. Apparently, it feels phenomenal. Charlie’s rocking to meet him, humping Owen’s hand like he’s trying to get the whole fucking thing in there. </p><p>Owen shifts to his knees for better leverage, placing a palm flat on Charlie’s belly, right above his dick. “Want more?” Owen whispers, knowing the answer. It’s plain as day from the tension in Charlie’s thighs, the rise and fall of his chest, the nearly purple shade of Charlie’s cock, hard enough it looks like it hurts. </p><p>Charlie makes a face at him. Owen withdraws and repositions two fingers there, pushing both in slowly, letting Charlie breathe through the discomfort and open up for him. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” Charlie says, his voice tight. He wraps his hand around himself. “Fuck, Owen. Fuck me like that.” </p><p>Owen wants to say something. He wants to tell Charlie what he looks like, how sexy he is. He doesn’t trust himself so he ducks his head and kisses Charlie’s thigh, his hip, the hair beneath his belly button and focuses on giving Charlie exactly what he wants. </p><p>Charlie’s jerking himself off now, breathing hard, chasing his orgasm. It’s slick enough that Owen could get a third finger in there. <i>Maybe four</i> his brain whispers. <i>Fuck</i>. His breathing matches Charlie’s as he works his fingers a little faster. It’s so hot that whatever else happens between, Owen will always remember this as one of the hottest moments of his life. </p><p>“<i>Harder<i>,” Charlie grits out, “Owen, fuck me harder.” </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Owen tucks a third finger in beside the first two and Charlie seizes up, his hole clenching hot and tight around his fingers. Owen digs in, presses a little and Charlie huffs and comes. Owen struggles not to move. Watching Charlie come is sexy and beautiful. His belly goes concave, he breathes deep to catch his breath and after a few seconds, he winces and pulls his hand off his cock. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Owen doesn’t know what would feel best for Charlie. He goes on instinct, carefully pulling his fingers out. He wipes his hand on his underwear and shuffles up the bed. Charlie’s eyes are closed as he pulls air into his chest. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The need to come isn’t as intense as it was a moment ago, though he’s still hard as steel, the front of his underwear damp with pre-come. The moment feels tender and fragile at once. His chest is tight, some emotion he doesn’t want to examine and pride that Charlie trusted him enough to let him be the first to give him this. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Owen rolls to his side, an arm thrown across Charlie’s chest. He kisses his shoulder, the swell of his pec, his nipple. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Give me two minutes,” Charlie says, prying an eye open, “let’s do it again.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I'm on <a href="https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>